Especiales historias de legado de la oscuridad
by demon-ascension
Summary: esto no tiene que ver nada con la historia pero aparecerán personajes que aparecerán próximamente en cada parte del libro que haga.
1. DIA DE PASCUA

**_Pascua Especial_**

**_Mis recuerdos siguen sin poder fluir como yo lo tenía pensado pero aun así estoy con mi familia y con la gente que me rodea y por eso estoy muy feliz, empiezo con una mañana levantándome de buen humor con mi mujer Rakel y de pronto veo a mi hijo pequeño Kill me despierta diciendo padre ¿sabes que hora es? y yo todavía medio dormido digo creo que son las 8 de la mañana y Kill responde no te acuerdas que hoy hemos quedado en que me ayudarías en hacer las tareas._**

**_Dije con voz sería pero Kill esa es tu tarea y yo solo te puedo ayudar un poco porque recuerda que yo trabajo y encima entreno casi todo el día y por las noches quiero descansar pero tu madre no me deja que le gustaría que tuvieses otro hermano, ¿otro hermano? dijo extrañado Kill pero si ya somos por lo menos 39 personas en la casa, y yo diciendo que listo eres cuando tu quieres pero bien que miras cuando estoy ocupado con tu madre y con la asistenta._**

**_Kill se rió porque le hacía gracia cuando le ponía una cara de impresión y dije Kill cuando seas mayor tu ya me dirás cuando estés a solas con una chica y te estén observando tu padre te dará vergüenza, Kill dejo la risa y me dijo padre si intentas molestarme te intentare matar y yo esta vez riéndome dije hijo que es broma yo no te espiaría pero si se uno que si lo hará Volka con el es tener cuidado y tener que irte a un sitio muy misterioso para que no te encuentre._**

**_Cuando me doy cuenta que son las 9:15 y había quedado con Singeki a las 10 porque teníamos que preparar la fiesta del día de pascua y desayune lo más rápido posible, mi hermana Iza me pregunta Ryûsei ¿a qué hora vas a volver hermanito que tienes que llevarme a casa de mi madre? y yo respondí no lo se pero no creo que tardaremos una horas._**

**_Antes de salir de la casa mire a que día estábamos hoy que estaba un poco olvidadizo últimamente y vi que era el 1 de Abril del 12525 y dije ya es pascua madre mía el tiempo cada vez va más rápido de lo normal, cuando salí de casa veo que Volka ya estaba esperando con una de sus mujeres a su vera y me dijo Volka Ryûsei me puedes hacer un favor y yo respondí deprisa que tengo que ir con Singeki y el me dice ¿podrías quedarte con Jazmín yo tengo que hacer algo importante y no puede venir conmigo._**

**_Mirando extrañamente a Volka digo tú algo importante que hacer pero si te escaqueas de muchas cosas y seguramente haces eso porque no quieres estar ahora con ella, y Jazmín miro con ojos cabreados a Volka y este salió escopeteado como alma que lleva el diablo y la otra con la escopeta pegando tiros y yo me reí durante unos segundos hasta que recordé que tenía que ir a donde Singeki para preparar la fiesta y sin más distracciones fui raudo y veloz como el rayo a casa de Singeki._**

**_Al llegar dice Singeki Ryûsei llegas un poco tarde y yo respondo lo se es que me encontré con Volka en el camino y quería encasquetarme a la esposa para irse de juerga tan pronto posible, y veo que somos más personas en organizar la fiesta veía que estaba: Jeff, Eyeless Jack, Slenderman, Sally, Ect..._**

**_Yo ya empezaba a adornar los postes con las serpentinas pero de repente grita Sally voy a cantar un rato para animar el ambiente que parece esto un cementerio, y antes de que pudiera cantar la canción favorita de la niña ya estaba algunos con sus armas en la mano mirándola con odio y diciendo Sally como cantes una canción de Justin Bierbe te ARRANCAMOS LA VOZ PARA QUE NO PUEDAS HABLAR NUNCA MÁS y la niña con temor dijo vale no hace falta que os pongáis _****_así._**

**_Al ver que era las 12 de la mañana dije a Singeki paramos un rato para comer y terminamos rápidamente que tengo que llevar a mi querida hermanita a casa de Perséfone, Singeki dijo vale porque yo también tengo planes que hacer he quedado con Lutxia para cenar con mis suegros aunque tu también tendrías que ir porque estas con Kirika y yo golpe mi cabeza contra el muro diciendo es verdad la cena con los suegros dios que infierno nos esperan._**

**_Al terminar de comer dijimos a los demás que teníamos un poco deprisa y tenemos que acabar de colocar esto y dejarlo preparado para la 12 de la noche, y como un relámpago nos pusimos a terminar y 30 minutos después de comer terminamos los preparativos de la fiesta y Singeki dijo espero veros a las 12 de la noche a todos incluido a ti Smile y el perro ladro como diciendo me veras allí en punto ni un minuto más ni uno menos y Singeki me mira y dice venga Ryûsei lleva a tu hermana a donde Perséfone no hay tiempo que perder._**

**_Yo dije te veré luego Singeki y me fui para casa y acompañar a mi hermana y al llegar Iza con cara un poco sería dijo hermanito llegas un poco tarde dijiste que horas máxima y llevas 4 horas y 30 minutos, y yo disculpándome dije te invitare a algo por las molestias que te apetece tomar y ella dijo que tal si me compras un helado y yo dije sonriendo muy bien venga vamos ya para el Olimpo que Perséfone te espera._**

**_Al llegar al Olimpo dije a Iza mira ahí esta la tienda de golosinas entramos para comprar el helado y ella muy contenta dijo hermanito cuanto tiempo hace que no paseábamos juntos y yo dije es verdad desde el día que te quedaste en coma y yo sufrí en todo el tiempo que estabas en la cama, al contemplar Iza que estaba con lágrimas dijo abrazándome hermanito gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo y deja que te seque los ojos que no me gusta verte triste._**

**_Al llegar a casa de Perséfone dije a Iza bueno yo ya te dejo aquí que tengo que hacer cosas importantes luego te busco para celebrar el día de pascua vale y ella asintió con la cabeza y dije antes de irme cuando vuelvas a casa dile a Rakel y a las demás que a las 12 de la noche vamos a estar cerca de la casa de Singeki para celebrar el día de pascua antes de que me dijera algo Iza yo ya me fui a recoger el esmoquin, entonces al ir donde la tintorería vi que un hombre estaba abusando de una niña pequeña y yo dije joder es que va haber problemas hasta los putos días festivos fui andando donde aquel hombre y le dije disculpe deja a esa pobre niña si no quieres conocer que es una tortura._**

**_El hombre dejo la niña y se rió diciéndome tu insecto vas a hacerme daño pero si no tienes fuerza para romper una pared como yo, de la mala ostia que me puse cogí una viga de hierro y dije con sonrisa perversa si de verdad te crees fuerte te apuesto a que soy capaz de romperlo sin hacerme una gota de sangre._**

**_El hombre se rió de nuevo y dijo inténtalo insecto y con una mano me puse a golpear la viga y de repente la viga se partió por la mitad y él se quedo boquiabierto y le dije si te vuelvo a ver que fuerzas a una niña pequeña a hacer el acto sexual te matare lenta y muy dolorosamente espero que hayas aprendido la lección no juzgues a las personas por su apariencia, el hombre salió corriendo asustado y me fui a la tintorería pero vino la niña y dijo muchas gracias señor por ayudarme y respondí de nada pequeña pero vete con tu madre y nunca te separes de ella y la pequeña chica se fue sonriente y yo dije no es momento para pensar en tonterías cogí el esmoquin de una vez y me fui a ver a Kirika para saber como estaba y que vestido se pone en esta ocasión._**

**_Cuando llegue a casa mire como se encontraba Kirika y ella sentía mucha felicidad y yo no le estropeo a la gente su día que esta feliz, así que espere ya que se hiciese de noche para cenar con mis suegros y luego ir a la fiesta con nuestros amigos y para la gente del pueblo._**

**_Era por la tarde y estaba paseando con Kirika cuando vi una tienda de videojuegos y dije Kirika porque no vamos a ver un momento esa tienda que tengo que comprarle un juego a mi hijo que me pidio que le comprara uno nuevo, Kirika sonriente dijo vale entremos y me puse a buscar el juego para Kill por proteger de la casa en mi ausencia como recompensa._**

**_Al comprar el juego dije a Kirika tu vete a casa de tus padre que voy para allá en cuanto deje el juego en casa no tardare mucho abrí un portal y me metí para ir a casa sin tardar demasiado, llame a la puerta de casa y abrió Kill y yo dije toma te he traído el juego que querías ahora me voy a cenar con Kirika y sus padres y Kill responde gracias papa vigilare la casa más a menudo y también espero que se te de bien la cena. _**

**_Llegue a casa de Kirika y ya me estaba esperando en la puerta Singeki y me pregunto donde te habías metido no quedábamos aquí a la tarde y ya es casi de noche y yo respondí tarde un poco porque le tenía que dar a mi hijo el juego nuevo que le compre, Singeki dijo bien entonces entremos y nos metimos en la casa y yo contemplaba el pasillo que era muy amplio y espacioso y llegamos al salón principal donde estaba la mesa y estaban: Kirika, Lutxia, Dios, y nosotros 2 que acabamos de llegar y Singeki dijo preparo la comida contigo Dios y Singeki y Dios se fueron a preparar la comida mientras tanto yo me senté y me dormí un poco por el cansancio de despertarme pronto y en cuanto Lutxia y Kirika se probaban ropa nueva que se habían comprado._**

**_Paso por lo menos 1 hora y yo me desperté de nuevo y fui a la cocina a poner la mesa me dijo Kirika y Lutxia te ayudamos y nos pusimos a preparar los cubiertos y empezamos a colocarlos en la mesa, Singeki y Dios llevaron la comida y me dijo Singeki al oído había ido a la cocina porque seguramente Dios te pondrá agua bendita en la comida o en la bebida y yo respondí gracias por ir y que comemos entonces y Singeki me responde tu cocodrilo y yo buey y ellos creo que van a comer ligero._**

**_Antes de comer dijo Dios que rezáramos a la comida que íbamos a comer y yo y Singeki dijimos no podemos rezar nosotros sino morimos y Lutxia saco su arco con 2 flechas y dijo Ryûsei y Singeki como no recéis os daré con estas flechas y algunas más si me hacéis enfadar, cuando vi lo que se me iba a venir encima porque Singeki ya lo conocía dije esta bien rezo porque sino muero de una forma moriría de otra forma._**

**_Empezábamos_****_ a comer a las 10 de la noche y tardamos por lo menos 1 hora y media en terminar todos nosotros y dije a Singeki tenemos que irnos ya que ya casi va a comenzar la fiesta de pascua, Singeki dijo a Lutxia vente a la fiesta que va a ser divertido yo de mientras con Kirika estaba esperando afuera y 10 minutos después salio Singeki y Lutxia y nos disponemos a ir a la fiesta de pascua._**

**_Al llegar a donde hemos montado la fiesta vimos a muchísima gente divirtiéndose yo lleve a Kirika conmigo a estar con Rakel, mis hijos y mi hermana Iza para hablar de como he tenido mi día, en cuanto a Singeki estaba con Lutxia tranquilamente paseando y Volka de estar muy borracho correteo por todos los sitios desnudo entonces Singeki ademas de lanzarle un destro dijo no podría mi mascota comportarse al menos alguna vez bien._**

**_Terminamos alrededor de las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente yo me encontré durmiendo al aire libre con Kirika porque a decir verdad quería ayer dormir a la intemperie, al despertarme recogí lo que quedaba de la fiesta hasta dejar la zona limpia y reluciente después despierto a Kirika y dije volvamos a casa que hay cosas que hacer y ella asiente con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la casa._**

**_FELIZ DÍA DE PASCUA Y SEMANA SANTA _**


	2. VACACIONES DE VERANO PARTE 1

_**ESPECIAL VERANO**_

**_Día: 17 de agosto_**

**_Año: 12570_**

**_Hora: 6 A.M_**

**_Era una mañana tranquila con brisa matutina me desperté temprano para ponerme a entrenar sin despertar a nadie, nada mas salgo de la habitación escucho un murmullo en la cocina me dispuse a avanzar cuando me encuentro con Mayra diciendo buenos días Ryûsei que ya temprano te vas a entrenar yo respondo si vigila el castillo hasta que despierte Rakel y los demás._**

**_Al salir de castillo comencé a dar el paseo hasta las montañas donde quedo con mi maestra entretanto me entretengo mirando en el pueblo si había algún problema pero por suerte no ocurría nada todo estaba muy tranquilo, de pronto me encuentro con Yukiko comprando unas bebidas me pare de andar diciendo hola Yukiko ¿qué tal estas?_**

**_Yukiko con una sonrisa tímida respondió buenos días Ryûsei ya te vas a entrenar tan temprano yo asentí con la cabeza luego dije porque esta tarde quede con la familia para irnos de vacaciones al mar si quieres venirte con nosotros seras bienvenida aunque tendrás que vigilar a tu hermana Zui que esta últimamente salida, Yukiko se paro a pensar lo que dije y respondió claro que iremos pero invitaras a Zenix, Volka y Singeki también porque sois muy amigos._**

**_Dije a Yukiko claro cuanto mas gente iremos mas cosas se podrá hacer aunque luego cada uno estará con sus cosas, al terminar de hablar miro el reloj que marcaba las 07:25 A.M dije a Yukiko bueno va siendo la hora de que me vaya o sino me darán un golpe diciendo porque llego un poco tarde al entrenamiento te espero en el castillo a las 3 de la tarde nos iremos a las 04:30 P.M._**

**_Yukiko asintió con la cabeza diciéndome cuando me estaba alejando no llegare tarde y gracias por la invitación me fui con una sonrisa diciendo hoy puede ser un día muy bueno, llegue a las montañas a las 08:00 A.M mire que ya me esperaba mi maestra diciendo Ryûsei hoy vamos a entrenar física y mentalmente para fortalecerte de cualquier ataque del enemigo del multiverso._**

**_Yo estaba concentrado y atendiendo a todo lo que me echaba encima mi maestra cuando me miro dijo Ryûsei tu has hecho planes para las vacaciones con tu familia yo mientras practicaba con las katanas llevando pesas en todas partes del cuerpo respondí si pero lo primero es el entrenamiento después me reuniré con la familia, mi maestra con sonrisa picara diciendo pues no te fastidies mucho a ver sino vas de vacaciones al final por intentar entrenar rápido cuando escuche eso me frene diciendo si tu pudieras ponerme hoy un entrenamiento no forzoso cuando vuelva de las vacaciones te entrenare el triple de dificulta._**

**_Mi maestra se tomo eso como una promesa se acerco a mi sonriendo siniestramente diciendo esta bien Ryûsei te doy hoy el día libre de entrenamiento pero cuando vuelvas de tus vacaciones te quiero ver aquí a las 04:45 A.M y tu entrenamiento sera 10 veces más difícil en vez de 3 entonces aceptas mi propuesta, vi que mi maestra me alzaba la mano me pare a pensar 5 segundos y decidí al final aceptar esa oferta al terminar de dar la mano mi maestra con risa diabólica me dijo vas a sufrir mucho en ese entrenamiento pero disfruta de tus vacaciones que lo que te llegara va a ser un gran infierno._**

**_Deje mis pesas en el suelo guarde las katanas en mi espalda diciendo entonces me preparo para salir hacia mi casa diciendo a mi maestra bueno pues cuando te vea te asombraras de mi y no te decepcionare en el entrenamiento que pactamos, al terminar de despedirme volví un poco tranquilo pensando en que entrenamiento me pondrá cuando vuelva a verla cuando ya casi iba a entrar en el pueblo vi a Star Hiragama que tenia una red me acerque a saludarla y ella por el susto me tiro la red que tenia._**

**_Cuando se giro y vio que era yo se avergonzaba diciendo Ryûsei no me vuelvas a asustar así que ya me conoces como soy al terminar de sacarme la red dije ¿qué demonios haces aquí con una red? Star me responde mientras mi padre esta comprando yo aprovecho el tiempo cazando a algún animal salvaje, cuando termino la explicación supuse que ahora que recuerdo últimamente había muchos animales sueltos por toda las villas al mirar a Star dije es cierto pero ten cuidado de a quien esta por medio antes de lanzar la red bueno me voy a preparar para el viaje avisa a tu padre de que si quiere venir con nosotros._**

**_Star con una sonrisa dijo que si y que saludara de parte de ellos cuando llegara al castillo yo respondí cuando me alejaba vale lo haré os esperamos a las 04:15 P.M no tardéis mucho en venir, seguí caminando cuando de repente me encontré con Volka y su ferrari haciendo el quema ruedas a unos niños del orfanato pensé en gastar una broma a Volka._**

**_Me transforme en un policía y me acerque al coche diciendo ¿es usted el señor Volka? Volka se asusto diciendo yo no soy Volka yo me llamo Giuseppe puedo ayudarle en algo, yo riéndome a carcajadas en la mente dije bájate del coche quedas arrestado por robo de vehículo el diciendo pero porque siempre me atormentáis a mi es que no hay nadie mas que yo aparte de que haga cosas peores._**

**_Al acabar de decir eso no pude aguantarme más digo entre risas Volka esto es una inocentada y me destransformo otra vez comenzando a reírme sin parar, paso como 20 minutos hasta que dije bueno ya vale de reírme que tal Volka ¿qué estabas haciendo? Volka me respondió yo nada Ryûsei es que no puedo estar un día sin decir que lió alguna cuando estoy muy tranquilito yo respondí tu tranquilito seguramente te estabas escaqueando de tu deberes en el hogar y no soportas a tus esposas porque te quitan todas las cosas que te gustan._**

**_Al escuchar eso Volka se avergonzó diciendo si eso también es verdad al darle con el codo dije oye Volka que te parece si vienes con Singeki, Zenix y conmigo de vacaciones al mar el respondió vale pero tendré que llevarme a la familia yo asentí con la cabeza y luego respondí pero no puedes ni abandonarlas allí ni matarlas sino quieres tener castigo de Singeki, al escuchar Volka se lo pensó muy bien en lo que iba hacer cuando fuera para alla al terminar me fui diciendo os esperamos a las 04:15 P.M no lleguéis tarde y eso va por ti Volka me fui alejando del pueblo._**

**_Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con mi hijo Dead Kill diciendo padre quieres que hagamos una pelea de entrenamiento para que veas cuanto entreno yo con sonrisa picara vale pero te lo pondré esta vez un poco mas difícil no puedes usar tu ki demoníaco para darme solo con tus propias fuerzas, yo solo usare las katanas para pararte los golpes porque son muy resistentes mientras tanto veo a Rakel diciendo cariño todavía sigues entrenando que se nos va la hora para irnos de vacaciones._**

**_Yo sonriendo respondí no te preocupes no tardare mucho solo estoy comprobando cuanto a mejorado Kill en la lucha cuando acabemos haremos la maleta lo prometo al escuchar eso Rakel contenta dijo vale os veré luego en la hora de comer voy a preparar mi equipaje, volví la mirada a Kill diciendo hijo que tal si hacemos una apuesta si consigues darme en 10 minutos te comprare lo que quieras ¿qué me dices?_**

**_A escuchar eso Kill dijo vale padre estoy preparado te daré seguramente yo riéndome respondí hijo no vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, me puse en posición de defensa diciendo Kill preparado para el reto entonces antes de que tocara la bocina Kill ya estaba atacando con rapidez yo perplejo respondí vaya veo que has mejorado mucho la rapidez pero como consejo que te doy es nunca ataque rápido sin haber estudiado al enemigo primero._**

**_Me puse a contrarrestar los golpes de mi hijo con patadas que no le dio tiempo a ver cuando de pronto dijo no me rendiré padre aunque se que me falta mucho tiempo de entrenamiento pero algún día lograre vencerte, cuando escuche eso yo dije sonriendo claro que me vencerás como tu padre venció a su abuelo aunque le costo muchísimo tiempo pero el día que logres hacerlo yo estaré muy contento de que me venciste con tus propias fuerzas mirando el reloj dije a Kill hijo se te va escapando la hora del reto esfuérzate mas seguramente me darás el golpe cree en ti mismo._**

**_Al oír aquello Kill recobro las fuerzas haciendo todo lo posible para que me llegara el golpe antes de los 10 minutos cuando ya veía que casi se le acabo el tiempo a Kill yo pensé en darle una sorpresa a Kill ya que nunca pude regalarle cosas cuando estaba muy ocupado así que me deje golpear diciendo vaya he bajado la defensa un poco veo que me has ganado hijo y obtendrás tu recompensa, Kill se puso muy contento que me agarro fuertemente diciendo padre ves que puedo llegar a ser fuerte y gracias por darme ánimos yo abrazándole fuerte dije si confías en ti mismo ganaras siempre pero recuerda que siempre habrá gente mejor que tu pero podrás superarlos._**

**_Ya en la hora de comer mira felizmente a Rakel y a todas mis esposas e hijos más a las asistentas y mi querida mascota Mayra veía que estaba muy relajado sin preocupaciones ni ningún tipo de delito podía estar hoy en paz con mi familia e amigos, al llegar las 3 de la tarde llegaron Yukiko y Zui a casa yo diciendo bueno como me queda 1 hora y media más para salir de vacaciones aprovecho me relajo a estar con mis esposas nada mas entro Yukiko y Zui dije os apetece ver una película antes de que lleguen Singeki y los demás ellas mirando de forma pervertida dijeron si vamos a ver la película y haber al final en que acaba todo esto._**

**_Cuando note que sus intenciones no eran muy buenas dije con sarcasmo bueno esperar un momento que tengo que dejar a alguna asistenta con mis hijos cuando vi a Mayra en la cocina dije Mayra ven un momento que tengo que decirte una cosa, Mayra abrió bien los oídos diciendo si Ryûsei que quieres que haga yo respondí inmediatamente voy a estar con mis esposas ocupado puedes echar un vistazo a los niños de mientras si lo haces bien tendrás una recompensa._**

**_Al escuchar Mayra respondió contenta vale te los cuidare bien pero espero que esa recompensa valga la pena yo con sonrisa picara dije claro que te gustara ademas seguramente ya casi lo tengas en mente antes de irme para mi habitación dije Mayra avísame también cuando vengan Singeki y compañía de acuerdo, Mayra asintió con la cabeza diciendo con una sonrisa vergonzosa que te vaya bien haciendo el acto sexual con sus mujeres y amigas al escuchar eso me puse rojo diciendo a Mayra no lo digas en alto que te va a escuchar mis hijos y compórtate bien que sino no obtendrás la recompensa._**

**_Al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación ya tenia mi película puesta en la televisión pero como siempre la cama que tengo es muy grande para estar solo que tuve que decir sarcásticamente hoy no estoy para hacer el amor podemos todos relajarnos y ver la película por favor, Yukiko y Zui se acercaron hacia mi diciendo con una risa malévola sabes que tu nunca estas cansado y ahora lo que estas deseando es que te tengamos que calentar un poquito para que disfrutes de tu película mientras lo haces con todas nosotras._**

**_Cuando escuche eso mi cuerpo me reacciono como la vez que fui pequeño cuando hice las pruebas de la lujuria así que sin poder resistirme mucho tiempo dije pues vamos a relajarnos ¿quién quiere empezar?_**

**_CONTINUARA EN LA PARTE II xD_**


	3. VACACIONES DE VERANO PARTE 2

_**ESPECIAL VERANO PARTE 2**_

**_Día: 17 de agosto_**

**_Año: 12570_**

**_Hora: 4:15 P.M_**

**_Pase 1 hora y 15 minutos encerrado en mi habitación cuando caí en la cuenta de que faltaba poco para hacer el viaje familiar mientras que mi esposas y amigas estaban deseosas de placer hasta que pare un momento diciendo chicas como sigamos en este plan no nos iremos de vacaciones así que dejar que me haga la maleta antes de que llegue nuestros invitados, las chicas pararon de golpe mirando la hora diciendo Rakel vaya ya es tan tarde debo de hacer mucha comida en tan poco tiempo alguna me ayuda a cocinar de pronto todas se vistieron diciendo al unisono venga vamos a ayudarte Rakel._**

**_yo mientras me estaba vistiendo dije cuando termine de hacer la maleta os ayudo con la comida no creo que tarde mucho, ya cuando termine de hacer mi equipaje escuche bajo la cuesta que ya Singeki perseguía a Volka diciendo vuelve aquí perro malo como osas engañar a unas lolis para hacer cosas pervertidas yo riéndome desde la ventana dije me parece que ya va siendo hora de que ayude a Rakel y a las demás en la cocina._**

**_al abrir las puertas de mi cuarto vi a Mayra con mis hijos diciendo sonriente ¿ya acabes de ver esa película? Yo con la cara colorada dije si bueno yo me voy a la cocina Mayra tendrás tu recompensa cuando tu quieras, entonces Mayra se puso roja sonriendo entonces te lo pediré esta noche la recompensa cuando la mire sabia ya lo que tenía planeado en mente entonces dije un poco refunfuñado vale pero ahora prepárate que vienes con nosotros de vacaciones nadie estará solo en este castillo._**

**_llegue a la cocina diciendo bueno voy a ayudaros con la comida que falta que ya han llegado los invitados que están esperando fuer... de pronto Volka atravesó la puerta principal y unas cuantas paredes por la patada de Singeki diciendo creo que me pase tres pueblos yo respondí no pasa nada Singeki lo arreglare cuando vuelva de las vacaciones que ahora lo que quiero es relajarme en el agua con mis hijos, cuando escucho a Kill a mi lado diciendo con una sonrisilla siniestra si como cuando has estado antes relajándote con mama en la cama aparte de ... antes de que acabara la frase le tape la boca diciendo con la cara roja hijo si quieres que siga nuestra promesa en pie no quiero que vuelvas hablar de ese tema._**

**_Singeki cuando me miro diciendo bueno da igual lo que hayas hecho lo importante es que ya estamos todos preparados para salir pronto llegando cuanto antes al hotel, al cerrar el castillo dije alguno tiene que beber agua o ir al servicio antes del viaje porque no pararemos todos negaron con la cabeza dije al ver la negación de todos bien entonces nos ponemos rumbo al mar._**

**_Tardamos por lo menos 2 horas y 15 minutos con los coches pero llegamos a las 6:45 P.M lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer nada más llegamos al hotel fue descansar en la cama unos 15 minutos, al despertar mire una nota que dejaron Rakel diciendo estamos de compras vigila a los niños que están en la habitación 288 volveremos pronto._**

**_Fui a la habitación 288 cuando me encontré a Kill y Desyre diciendo papa ¿que vamos hacer hasta que vuelva mama de las compras? respondo que tal si visitamos alguna feria hasta que regresen entonces Kill y Desyre estaban de acuerdo diciendo si vamos para la feria, estaba sonriendo bien pues iremos a la feria pero antes vamos a buscar a Singeki y a Star a ver si se apunta con nosotros cuando mis hijos asintieron con la cabeza fuimos directo a la habitación 666 comencé a llamar a la puerta._**

**_Me abrió la puerta Singeki diciendo Ryûsei ¿qué quieres? que estoy ocupado jugando al nuevo juego que me compre en primavera y todavía no me lo he pasado al terminar de hablar dije Singeki ¿queréis tu y Star acompañarnos a la feria? Singeki paro un momento a pensarlo y luego dijo vale pero antes quería acabar el juego primero que no iba a tardar nada, yo respondí pues estaré al lado en los puestos de comida cuando acabes la partida Singeki como de costumbre sin verme me dice si luego nos vemos y hacerme el favor de cerrar la puerta que no puedo perder contra este Boss._**

**_Cerré la puerta diciendo pues nada entonces mirare si Volka o Zenix viene con nosotros Kill me miro diciendo ¿estas seguro de que con Volka seria buena idea que nos acompañasen? Yo dubitativo dije no creo que la lié en vacaciones pero Kill me miro con firmeza diciendo ¿estas seguro de ello? Yo al final respondí esta bien primero se lo preguntaremos a Zenix así de paso voy a ver a mi hermana pequeña que hace tiempo que no la veo, llegue a la habitación 0 llamando para saber si había alguien de pronto se abrió la puerta que estaba mi hermana pequeña con su fénix en los hombros yo diciendo hola Miyu ¿esta tu papa? _**

**_Ella me responde hermanito ahora esta meditando ¿para qué quieres que venga? yo sonriente dije Miyu que te parece si te vienes conmigo y tus sobrinos a la feria a aprovechar la tarde ella sonriendo diciendo esta bien voy con vosotros mientras tu también me cuides, antes de salir escribí una nota a Zenix de que Miyu me acompañaba a la feria que luego la traería de vuelta y lo deje la nota encima de la nevera puesta y cerré la habitación para que nadie molestara a Zenix._**

**_Ya era las 8 P.M cuando me daba huevera de avisar a Volka sin más preámbulos fui con Kill, Desyre y Miyu a la feria a ver que nos encontrábamos por el camino a los 5 minutos vimos un puesto ambulante de máscaras Kill dijo con sonrisa picara papa ¿por qué no te compras una máscara para cuando lo hagas con mama? que seguro que la gustara, Yo con voz sarcástica dije hijo recuerdas de lo que hablamos en casa hace 3 horas que todavía me replanteo lo de la apuesta el dijo con un tono refunfuñado vale padre no volveré a sacar ese tema Miyu mirándome seria diciendo ¿de que tema te estas refiriendo sobrino? yo respondí rápidamente diciendo con la cara avergonzada de nada importante._**

**_Andamos mas adentro de la feria cuando vemos una tienda de bolitas de pulpo me pare diciendo que tal si comemos aquí me esta entrando un hambre que llevo sin comer desde ayer por la noche Miyu con cara de felicidad diciendo no es mala idea así pruebo las bolitas de pulpo para saber como saben, nos paramos por lo menos unos 30 minutos exactos comiendo cuando de repente escucho un grito misterioso en las afueras de la feria Kill me miro con cara seria diciendo padre creo que hay alguien en apuros._**

**_Al terminar de comer dije un poco mosqueado es que ni en vacaciones puede estar las cosas tranquilas voy a averiguar que esta pasando allí Miyu vigila a Desyre y Kill por mi que yo me voy a ocupar de este asunto, Miyu alegre dijo vale pero no tardes mucho que hay mucha gente en estos alrededores Yo respondo tu tranquila si ya sabéis como volver al hotel si todavía no haya regresado entonces raudo y veloz me marche en donde escuche el grito._**

**_Al llegar me escondí entre los arbustos para ver mejor lo que pasaba y como me estaba imaginando después de tener el día muy tranquilo se estropea por cual de pervertidos que intenta violar a mujeres a la fuerza, vi como 8 personas reunidas cogían a una joven que no paraba de chillar y pedir ayuda uno de ellos dijo grita todo lo que quieras perra que nadie te va a salvar de estas seras violada hasta que este en el suelo muerta y ensuciada._**

**_Cuando acabe de escuchar lo ultimo me cabree saliendo de los arbustos con los ojos negros diciendo os lo diré solo una vez o soltáis a esa chica o empezareis a contemplar lo que es el terror, uno de ellos se me acerco con una pistola diciendo ¿quién te crees que eres tu para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer? si quieres estar ahí viendo como violamos a esta chica sin molestar te dejaremos que veas._**

**_Cuando escuche eso comencé a sacar mis garras demoníacas diciendo yo ya avise y el que avisa no es traidor ahora vais a saber como sufre ella cuando la intentáis violar de pronto cojo una velocidad de vértigo y arranco una pierna al individuo que tenia más cerca, el chorreo de sangre me llego hasta la mano y cuando mire esa sangre me dio la sensación de chupar la sangre cuando riéndome como un psicópata dije ahora ¿quién quiere vengar a su amigo antes de que me lo cargue?_**

**_Todos empezaron a temblar de miedo cuando uno dijo ahí que cargarse a ese hijo de puta antes de que violemos a esta chica de pronto todos recuperaron su voluntad y empezaron a venirme a la vez, al verlo dije con mirada maliciosa mala elección y comienzo a correr a por ellos con las garras comenzando despedazando partes del cuerpo a cada uno de los individuos al último me lo cargue de golpe por rajarle toda la nuez que estaba ahogándose en su propia sangre._**

**_La chica que estaba casi desnuda miraba asombrada de como alguien estaba venciendo a esas personas sin tener ningún rasguño yo miraba con deprecio a esa pandilla diciendo mira como hoy estaba de buen humor os doy a elegir entre vivir y no aparecer por aquí o intentar matarme y morir, cuando de repente uno de los que se encontraban en el suelo me empezó a disparar a quema ropa yo riéndome me acerque al que me disparaba diciendo ¿tú te crees que con esta arma me vas a matar? hay que ser un necio para enfrentarse así cogí el arma le apunte comenzando a disparar una y otra vez hasta verle desangrado por todo el cuerpo._**

**_Con esa sonrisa maléfica dije preguntando ¿alguno más que quiera morir tontamente? al terminar la frase todos con mucho miedo dijeron esta bien nos iremos y dejaremos a la chica en paz por favor no nos mates, guarde las garras diciendo esta bien podéis largaros pero antes de que todos se fueran de la nada apareció un trozo de cristal volando del cielo matando a todos los que deje libre yo me asombre lo que vi luego me fui a donde estaba la joven diciendo estate tranquila esos monstruos ya no te molestaran mas._**

**_la chica medio llorando dijo muchas gracias te debo de pagar de alguna forma yo pasándome mi chaqueta dije no tienes que darme nada yo ayudo a las personas que lo necesiten ademas creo que te acompañare hasta donde tu duermes, ella sonrió entre lágrimas diciendo vale pero ¿no crees que estaría molestandole? yo respondo con sonrisa no porque por fin vuelvo a estar feliz en mis vacaciones al cabo de un rato cuando llegue al hotel donde estaba alojada me di cuenta que también era el hotel donde estábamos todos._**

**_Mire en la habitación 0 llamando cuando me encontré a Miyu en casa diciendo Miyu ¿mis hijos están en su habitación? ella respondió si tranquilo hermanito ahora relájate con una ducha, come y duerme para despertarte mañana fresco como una lechuga al terminar dije a Miyu vale muchas gracias por cuidarlos ahora que descanses cerré la puerta y volví a la habitación 666 para saber como estaba Singeki de pronto cuando me abre la puerta diciendo Ryûsei todavía sigues aquí yo respondí veo que no has salido hasta pasarte todo el juego llevas 3 horas y media jugando luego Singeki dijo Ryûsei vistes volar un cacho de cristal que rompí accidentalmente porque me cabreaba un Boss que no lograba vencer._**

**_Yo diciendo asique fuiste tu el que disparo ese cristal a lo lejos el respondió si ¿por qué me lo preguntas? es que ha sucedido algo mientras no estaba yo respondí si pero no era mucha cosa y me largue diciendo te veo en la cena, después de cenar más ducharme me acosté entre comillas por el favor que debía a Mayra que no acabamos hasta la 11 A.M del día siguiente ademas esa semana fue inolvidable para mi y los demás nos lo pasamos de miedo que cuando acabe mis vacaciones ya estaba centrado y listo para lo que preparaba mi maestra._**

**_OS DESEAMOS A TODOS UN BUEN VERANO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIETA :3_**


End file.
